Requiem, Rain, & Tears
by Killdraco6291
Summary: Jaclynn Elric left home when she was young. Now 12 years later she has come back to Rizenbool to be with her family. But why is the house burnt down? Now she must find her brothers to tell them the truth. plz r&r or die
1. prologue

"Why does rain make people cry?"

By: Killdraco6291

Prologue

Most stories go the same way. Always the same happy Beginnings. Always the same happy endings. But my story is different. It takes place on a stormy day in Rizembool.

I was four then, still a happy little girl as always. I sat by the window with my little suitcase full of my clothes and stuff I wanted to bring. I was so happy about going with my dad on a trip to one of the labs he studied in. He told me to pack everything because we wouldn't be back for a long time.

I heard a sound of a small voice, like my own, from the corner. It was my littlest brother Ally(that was his nickname). I noticed he was crying. Dropping my case, I ran over to him to see what was wrong.

" Ally, why are you crying? Did big brother hit you again?" He shook his head in response.

" Then why, Ally?" He looked up at me with a face that now I can't bear to remember. He opened his mouth and came out the only thing I heard of him that day.

" Promise you'll come back, Jacky(my nickname)." I looked at him with a smile.

" I promise."

An hour later, father and I were on the porch waiting for it to dry up some. When it did he opened his blue umbrella and we began walking. We weren't even to the fence when my twin brother came running towards me trying to stop us. When he had succeeded he handed me his cross necklace that mom had given him.

"Don't forget us, Jacky." I smiled and excepted the gift.

"Never ever, Eddy(his nickname)."

Father and I started to walk away when Eddy hugged me. With one last squeeze from him he ran back to the house, his clothes wet from the storm. I looked back at everyone as we closed the gate. Everyone, including both my brothers, were crying. From that day on I always had a question in mind: Why does rain make people cry?


	2. Return

Thank you for reviewing. I am heart felt that people would care so much for me as to review. I'll try to make my chapters longer.

Chapter 1

As I got off the platform I felt a sense of belonging. Coming home after 12 years is strange, but it's home. I can't believe I'm back. Dad got in trouble after the first few months we were there at the lab. I've been alone for the past 6 years and now no more. I have finally come back to the place where I know I'm loved.

When I turned the corner I felt a jolt. Everything had changed dramatically since I left. Then again, I did leave when I was four. As I walked I couldn't help but notice I was doing a small jig as I walked. Even with my huge suitcase trailing behind me I just kept on doing my little jig. Besides don't I have the right to be happy. Usually I was miserable because for the past 6 years I've been working to pay off dept that was never to be. So basically I've been working for free against my own will.

I reached the area that lead to the outer limits of the small town. Rizembool was beautiful as ever. I walked along the beaten pathway (with my little jig still going) and couldn't help but notice the small cemetery to my right. Looking at my watch, I noticed I had plenty of time to go pay my respects to the dead. It has always been a custom of mine to go to the nearby graveyard and pay my respects to dead people I didn't know, just because I thought they could use more visitors.

I walked up to this one gravestone that interested me a lot. It was simple with no intricate design, but what caught my eye was a small ring of flowers that was on it. I remembered when dad would make me and mom some rose carnations to put in our hair always saying, " For my two most beautiful roses." I looked up to see whose grave it was, but what I saw made me speechless.

"Here lies Trisha Elric

loving mother, dedicated wife

1883-1910"

I couldn't believe it. Mom was dead and I wasn't there. I felt horrible. I never even got a message she was even sick. If ever a time I felt sicken and alone, it was now. But it seemed so strange that she died the same year as...

"May I help you?"

I was startled by the sudden voice. I looked behind me to see an old woman with a pipe in her mouth.

" Oh...umm...I was just looking around."

The old woman looked at me funny as if I were lying. I got up and smoothed out my dress and bow.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know I was trespassing."

The old woman looked at me and laughed. "My dear girl your not trespassing."

"Oh... but I thought..."

"I just do that to trick people, but I never had anyone apologize."

"Well...I ..."

The old woman just laughed again. "Don't worry yourself. By the way, I never got your name."

"Oh...I'm sorry. My name is Jaclynn Elric."

The old woman almost dropped her pipe. " You wouldn't happen to be related to the person in that grave?"

" Yes,"I said gloomily, " do you happen to know the two brothers. I've been looking for them."

" Know them? I gave the eldest automail.."

" Automail? Please tell me what happened."

"Follow me." the old woman turned and started to walk away. I followed her out of the graveyard and unto the beaten path.

"By the way I'm Pinako Rockbell."


	3. Finding & Believeing

**Chapter 3**

In all my life I have never known the extent of what my brothers could do. But something always nagged at me in the back of my head. Like I knew they were in pain. Like we were still connected. But then we came to the house.

I looked upon the ashen ground, tears swelling up in my eyes. Never in my entire life did I see such wreckage. This wreckage, that had once been my home, now lay in front me. Almost scaring me to death. I knew a look of horror was on my face as I walk to what had been the front door.

"Why would anyone..."

Knowing my voice trailed off, I walked over to where, it had once been, my room. The ground looked black, compared to my pale skin. Aunt Pinako, who trailed behind me, answered my unnerving, unfinished question.

"Your brothers burnt down the house."

I looked to the ground as my knees gave way. _No this can't be. They wouldn't._ Looking at the ground I asked my question. "What would lead them to do this?"

Aunt Pinako took a long puff from her pipe. "They did it, as I heard Alphonse say, 'because some memories are not meant to leave traces of.'" I looked at Aunt Pinako as if she were crazy, but allowed her to finish her story. " You see after your mother died they took into fascination the art of Human Transmutation. Their goal was to bring back your mother. What led them to do this, only God knows. But according to Winry, she says that they wanted to see your mother's face again. So after getting a teacher and after training, they attempted to bring her back. But ended up having to sacrifice much more than they bargained for. Ed, an arm and a leg...and Al..."

The silence was so unnerving I had to break it. "What about Al?"

"Al lost his entire body."

I knew tears were rolling down from mygolden eyes. All the stuff I had found out that day was starting to sink in. But I had to know. "So Al's dead as well. Just like mom."

"No."

I looked at the ground as a butterfly fluttered to the place I was staring at. _Even in a place like this there can be beauty. _I had more important questions to ask.

"So let me see if I can sum it up from where you stopped,"I said, standing up and looking towards the rolling hills behind me. "Ed used one of his limbs as sacrifice for Al's soul. Then bonded it to an inanimate object so he could at least live. Is that right?"

"Exactly," Pinako replied, taking another long puff from her pipe. "To be more specific, a suit of armor."

"Did Edward ask for the auto-mail?"

"Yes. He even offered to pay me for the limbs," she took another puff from her pipe, "your brothers have been though a lot," she looked up at me. "Why now do you decide to come back after all these years?"

I looked at her for a second, I knew my golden eyes sparkled in the evening sun. Looking back at the hills I spoke, "Because I couldn't leave. I was a literal prisoner there at the labs. Being forced to work off dept that wasn't there. Having to be the subject of many experiments. And... not having anyone to look after me...not being able to feel like I'm loved or is supposed to be loved..." I looked back at Pinako. "My entire life I've been alone. I allowed dad to escape but he never came back for me. The only hope I've had was that one day I'd get back home where mom would cook me some of her famous soup. Where I could be with my brothers. Where I would have a roof over my head." I paused and looked at the setting sun. "The only thing I wish to do now is find them and try to make things up."

Pinako looked at me with a small smile on her face. "You know Winry is going to see the boys at central. I'm sure she wouldn't mind another person coming for the ride."

I looked at Pinako with renewed hope. "You mean it auntie?"

Pinako nodded her head.

_Oh the joy! My brothers! I'm finally going to see my brother's again!_ I started walking past the debris to my suitcase(I had left it when I saw the house). I picked up and smiled. "When do I leave?"

Pinako smiled more. "Tomorrow. You can stay with us till then."

We started back down the small earthen road toward Auntie Pinako's house. And wouldn't you know, I was doing my jig again.

* * *

Questions?

well i've listen to you all complain about some subjects. so in one paraghaph i shall explain.

Jacky **_is _**the middle child. she knows Pinako just didn't recognize her(she was _4_ people). and why it took me so long? kiss my lovly behind i had wrighter's block. GOD!


	4. songs of sorrow

**Chapter 3**(last one was chapter 2. I had typo issues)

The trip had taken longer than I thought. Let me just tell you something: I don't like waiting for long periods of time. But I guess it was stupid of me to think that because I'd do anything just to see my brothers again. I know they have changed a lot since I left, especially Al.

A load ring came over the monitors as a hefty sounding man came on the speakers.

"We will be arriving at central in 10 minutes. Please locate all your belongings and sit tight."

I looked around at where I was sitting. The only thing I had was a small suitcase that was full of clothes I'd be needing until I can get more. Honestly, I didn't own a lot of clothes. While at the labs I wore nothing but a plain white gown and some sandals. That is it! But when I finally got out(along with some money I took from the chief scientist) I bought me a couple of black skirts and a few low cut tank tops (which were also black) and (with the better of my money)some boots.

I looked across where Winry was sitting. Just looking at her I just knew that she was a true mechanic, even though her clothes didn't say so. Right beside her was a huge bag that I knew all to well to be full of tools. Why she needed them? Lord knows.

I hadn't noticed it, but the train was slowing down. I looked out the window to see the train station. So many people, so many blue coats. One in particular blue coat was a hulking man that looked like he could win a muscle man contest. _Boy, are people in central weird_ .

Now that the train had stopped, all the passengers were getting off. Winry stood up and looked at with a smile. "Aren't ya coming!"

I smiled back. "Yeah."

Once we were out of the train, Winry started to look around. "Ed said there would be someone to take us to HQ."

The hulking man I had seen before was now in front us saying, "Miss Rockbell it's a pleasure to see you again."

"You to Major Armstrong." The hulking man, Armstrong, looked from Winry to me. He smiled. "So who is this?"

Winry looked back at me. "Oh, that's Edward's younger sister, Jaclynn." Armstrong looked at me more intently. I knew he wouldn't see much resemblance between me and Ed. We were twins, but my hair was brown and not blonde. Dad said the only thing (feature-wise) that we shared was our golden-yellow eyes.

A sparkle appeared. "What resemblance! You and your brother share a bond that only siblings would share..."he continued.

Boy was I confused. I knew there was a sweat drop on my forehead. I leaned over to Winry. "Is he always like this," I whispered.

"Just be lucky he doesn't know your sad story." I took that into consideration.

After that fiasco, a military car pulled up and we got inside. I was a little squished between Armstrong and Winry. But forgetting about that, started to think what Ed would say when he first saw me. I mean according to Winry, he hated father. I knew he would hate me as well. Even worse, what if he doesn't remember me. I mean, I left when we were still young. But if he doesn't remember, I don't know what I'd do. All my slaving away would be in vain and my suffering would mean nothing.

But...

THUD!

"Ow," I yelped in pain as the brakes were slammed and I hit the back of the front seats. Rubbing the welt on my forehead I looked out the window to see, that while in my deep, we had pulled up into central HQ. And boy was it HUGE! So huge that the large flag that hung from the roof didn't even touch the ground.

"We are here, Major Armstrong," the driver said.

"Thank you,"Major Armstrong replied, opening the door beside him. Feeling that my once squished position was now relieved, I got out of the car and started following Armstrong. Winry right behind me.

We started towards the hospital part of HQ. There I saw a lot of white coated people, which scared me half to death. Armstrong was checking in at the desk and I was backing up in to the wall. _No! No! I will not become a lab rat again!_

Turning towards an unknown door I started to run. The door led to a hallway, where I picked a random door to go though. But that door led to another hallway, where, again, I took a ramdom door. But this door led somewhere. It led to a small ballroom, tables set up every. At the other end was a grand piano. Thinking they wouldn't find me for a while, I walked towards the piano.

Now for a little background check, even though I was a prisoner that didn't mean they thought me nothing. The most particular thing they instructed me in was piano playing. And boy did I love it. To me, it was always fun to express you feelings in sing-song.

I sat on the bench and opened it up. It didn't look ancient, but it was definitely aged. Stretching out my finger I began playing "Scream" by my favorite artist. Then I started singing.

"Does anybody know how I feel,

sometimes I numb, sometimes I'm overcome

Does anybody care what going on,

Do I have to where my scars like a badge on my arm

For you to see me, I need release

Do I have to scream for to you to hear me,

Do I have to bleed for you to see me,

Cause I grieve, your not listening to me,

Do I need to scream..."

A clapping noise came from the opposite side of the ballroom. I looked up to see a military man standing in the door way. He had black hair and golden eyes hidden by glasses. I knew that my face was blood red.

"Oh..umm...I ...never had anyone listen before." he just laughed

"Well apparently it work for you. Your quite a good piano player. Who taught you? Your mother?"

My face grew grim. "I don't have a mother. Neither a father."

"Oh..." he looked at me closely. "OH, your Edward's little sister, Jaclynn."

A look of surprise was on my face. " H-H-How did you know?"

He laughed again. "Wouldn't be much of an investigations officer if I didn't know." he smiled at me. He pulled out a picture.

"Now tell me if this isn't the face of an angel. She's my daughter Elicia. She sooo grown up. And she's turning 4 tomorrow."

I looked at the ground. "That's right it's also me and Ed's birthday as well."

He smiled. "Then let go shopping for the three of you." He grabbed my hand. "So what are you going to buy Elicia? A teddy bear? Bigger than her? Great!"

I was right, people in central are weird. _Maybe weirder than I thought._

Riel: Have a nice evening you lovely people! See you next time!


	5. Sacrifices of Love

Riel: Hi ya'll! Shout out from the country! I'm starting a new section just for this chapter where I just talk to everyone.

Ed: Oh great. Another reason to be annoyed.

Riel: Hey! Be nice! Now let's introduce my sister Nee-Chan!

NC: um...hi.

Riel: don't mind her. Oh, and Ed you better run before...

NC: EDWARD!

Riel: to late. Hehe

* * *

**Chapter 4**

"Thank you, Mr. & Mrs. Hughes!" I leapt off the doorstep and unto the sidewalk. With one last wave I was off.

Last night I had stayed with the Hughes'. Mainly because Mr. Hughes pointed out that a hotel was too expensive and volunteered to offer his house as a mini hotel for free. Once we had left the hospital(with near escapes by me)we went to a near by store. With most of the money I had, I bought Elicia a teddy bear. When we left, Mr. Hughes directed me to a nearby jeweler and said " pick which ever one you want." Not being rude towards his kindness, I picked out a modest looking, heart-shaped necklace. But I didn't put it on. The only necklace I've ever worn was the one Edward gave me.

Now I was on my way to central hospital. Mr. Hughes gave me military clearance to go today. He's so nice. He even gave me money (more than I had ) As I walked down, I saw children on the walkway. They had dark skin and were wearing sunglasses. I thought nothing of them.

"Hey, Jaclynn!"

I looked behind myself to see Winry running with something under her arm. When she finally caught up, we both hugged. She pulled away from the hug.

"Why did you runaway yesterday."

I looked at her sorrowfully. "I'm sorry. But all those people in white coats...it scared the living daylight out of me. Please forgive me."

Winry smiled. "Well maybe if you think that_ these _people help, not hurt you'd be fine."

I smiled. "Yeah, you're right," I looked at the box under her arm. "What's that?"

She looked at her arm. " Oh! Mrs. Hughes wanted me to give it to you and Edward. It's a cake."

"Well let's get going, hm?" She and I laughed as we walked down towards central hospital. I took note the sharp pain in my lower stomach.

* * *

Once we got to the hospital, I felt sort of relaxed, but the coats still gave me the willies. When we got signed in, I told Winry I would walk around some before I go to the room. What I was really doing was going back to the small ballroom. A little music always calmed me down.

I went to last door I had to go through and opened it. I found the room. I went through the sea of chairs and tables and sat down at the piano. When I did I felt at peace. Opening the piano, I tried thinking of what I could play. Then it hit me. "Never alone". I began to play.

"I waited for you today

but you didn't show

no, no, no

I needed you today

so where did you go?

You told me to call, said you'd be there

and though I haven't seen you, are you still there?

I cried out with no reply

and I can't feel you by my side so

I'll hold tight to what I know

you're here and I'm never alone..."

"Wow! That's impressive."

Boy did that scared the living daylights out of me, I even ended up pressing the wrong chord. I looked up to see, not Mr. Hughes, but a woman. She had super short, brown hair and blue eyes with a mole under the left one. She had a military uniform. And yet again I was blushing.

"Heh...my...I have been popular these days."

The woman saluted me. "Lieutenant Maria Ross. I'm here to retrieve you."

I looked at her and smiled. "Yeah..." I got up from the stool and started walking though the sea again. "Did you really think the song was good?"

She looked at me strangely. "Uh...um...yes, Ms. Elric. How did you learn so much?

I had gotten though the mess of chairs and tables...

BOOM!

"Ow!" Low and behold, ever graceful me tripped over the last chair. Lieutenant Ross ran over to help me up. "Your not at all like your brother."

"Yeah, ever heard of same but opposite?"

When I had finally gotten up, I thanked Lieutenant Ross and we went towards the pediatrics ward of the hospital. It was a long, silent walk but I had nothing to say. Even after playing one of my favorite songs, I still was nervous.

We finally got to the room and I stayed behind while Ms. Ross went to tell Winry I was here. I looked though the window to see if I could get a look at Ed. But Winry was in my way of seeing his face. I did see his mechanical arm. It was all luminous compared to regular skin.

THUD!

"God! why me!" Without noticing, the door had opened unto my face without warning. Winry was standing in the doorway looking sorry. "Oh my god! I'm sorry!"

"I'm ok. Really."

I took a look inside. Edward was in the hospital bed looking confused. Man did he ever look like dad. He got out of the bed and walked towards the door. "Winry, whose this?"

My heart skipped a beat. _So he doesn't remember me after all. _Tears started to fall down my face. I couldn't take this anymore. I turned away from the door and started running.

"JACLYNN! WAIT"

I ignored the yelling and followed the arrows to the roof. Once I got up, I didn't stop running but continued until I slammed in to the railing. Holding the railing, I slumped and started crying my heart out. _This can't be. I've worked so hard... gave up so much. _For the second time that day my stomach gave another jolt, this time hurting like hell. I held my stomach and crouched even lower than I was.

"Why are you crying?"

_That voice. _I looked up to see a crushed suit of armor. It looked like the one dad had in his study. Then I realized.

"You wouldn't be named Alphonse, would you?"

The armor nodded. I stood up and walked over towards him. "You're a soul bind, aren't you?"

He nodded again. "Or at least that's what my so called brother says. Tell me..."

"Yeah?" I smiled.

"Do sense anything...I mean anything human?"

I looked at him for a second. "You know what?" I crouched beside him. "I do. I feel human pain coming from that seemingly lifeless suit of armor." I smiled softly. "You should trust Ed more."

BANG!

The door slammed open and out came Ed and Winry, panting. I got up from my crouched position and looked strait at Ed. He talked first.

"So, you finally came back."

I nodded.

"Why? Why come back... Why come now, Jaclynn!"

I looked at him intently. "You know, I've tried so hard to get back to you guys. But I guess it was all in vain, huh?"

Edward looked at me furiously. "You left along with that...that... that bastard! And now you show up expecting us to all of a sudden except you in the family?"

I looked at the ground. "If only you knew how much I sacrificed just to get home you'd understand." my voice came out barely as a whisper. What I said next summed up all I wanted to say.

"I gave my body to someone I didn't know just to get where I am!"

Ed looked at me. "Your...body?"

Winry butted in. "Jaclynn...your not...?"

"Pregnant? Yeah. And all for a home that is not there." I looked at Ed with fire in my eyes. "I was tortured, tested on, and thrown by others. All for something that wasn't there. Something that never existed. Something I wish were real...but never will be. I let dad go...but I couldn't leave."

Boy did the tears fall. I collapsed unto the ground and covered my face. "Why did I even bother?"

A hand planted itself on my shoulder. I looked up to see Ed kneeling in front of me. Without warning, he hugged me. An awkward hug, but a hug nonetheless. He whispered in my ear. "I'm sorry. You tried so hard to get back and I just made mistakes to go away." He hugged me tighter. "I'm... so sorry...Jacky."

Oh that did it. My face streaming with tears, I returned the hug. "Me, too, Eddy."

I knew I couldn't make up time. But at least I could make stuff better.

* * *

Riel: and that's the end of my special story.

Ed: wait a minute you mean it's over?

Riel: cries yes it is. It's so sad.

NC: cries so sad.

Jacky: jeez and I thought I was emotional

Riel:looks scarily at Jacky you are. you are the exact model of me.

Jacky: what?

NC: yeah didn't you know?

Jacky:(apparently I surrounded by very weird people.)

Questions about songs used in story? Want to listen to them? Email me and I'll send them.


	6. Epilogue: Happy endings

Riel: Hi guys! Sorry for the long delay. I've heard that some of you were waiting for a continuation of this story. Well let me say that I'm sorry a lot of things have come up. So just for fun I'll make an epilogue for you lovely people. Here we go...

* * *

**Epilogue**

"Alphonse! Get your butt in here now!"

I saw Al running in from outside playing with Den. He came in all dirty.

"You wanted me, Jacky?"

I smiled. "Haven't you learned anything about cleanliness?"

He shook his head. "Nope."

I smiled more broadly. It had been 5 months since Ally came back with his body. Winry and I, both, have been waiting for Eddy. After what happened, we weren't even sure if he was alive.

"Why don't you go clean up?"

"Okay." Ally smiled and walked upstairs, hopefully to clean himself up. I continued with the dishes when I heard a baby's cry from upstairs. I sighed slightly and went up, too. I walked into the nursery to see Winry had beaten me there.

"Sorry, I don't know what I did."

I smiled and took the little baby away from her. I began to sway him back and forward while bouncing slightly. Winry smiled at me.

"You always know what to do, huh?"

I smiled. "Little Van is just sleepy, that's all."

I placed Van back in his crib and gently rubbed his cheek. "Amazing isn't it?"

Winry sighed. "Yeah. To believe, this little guy caused everyone quite a bit of trouble. Even you."

I smiled. "I just wish that Eddy could see him now. You can almost mistake him as another brother."

Winry giggled a bit then looked closely at the baby. "Yeah, you can say that." Winry sighed. "I guess we both miss him, huh?"

I looked at her and smiled slightly. "Yeah, I guess. I didn't get to know Eddy a lot in his teenage years like you did, but I wanted to try..."

Tears welled up in my eyes as I stroked my baby's face. To believe that only about 8 months ago I had finally got to see Ed and Al again. I had stayed with the Rockbell's and was excepted even with my early pregnancy. I wanted Eddy to be here to see my baby and to live here with me and Ally like the old days when we were younger.

"Jacky? You 'kay?"

I looked behind myself to see Ally in the door way. He always seemed to know when I felt bad.

"I'm okay, Ally. I see your clean now." He was indeed much cleaner than before.

"Well I can't be dirty for tonight. I have a date with Luna tonight. Remember?"

I laughed. Ally with a date. It was just too funny. My little brother. . .he truly had grown up under my nose without me realizing it.

"Well good luck with that, Little Brother."

He smiled awkwardly at me putting his hand behind his head. I smiled then look back at Van. He was sleeping soundly. I told Winry to "Shush" and we walked out of the room. When we were out of the nursery, all of us walked into the living room waiting for Ally's date. It was 5:00 and I decided to get some drinks for the discussion I decided I would give both of them. I wanted to get to know this "Luna" girl.

At 6:00 the door bell ring and I got up to go get it. Thinking it was Luna I fixed up my hair quickly. But when I opened the door, it wasn't a girl but I guy. I looked up and gasped. A blondmale stood in front of me and I smiled. But before I could make a move a scream came from behind me.

"ED!"

Winry and I simotaneously hugged Ed. I was sure he was surprised, too.

"I missed you guys too. Where's Al?"

Al came walking in from the living room. "Jacky, you better not harass. . .Her. . ."

Both me and Eddy smiled at him. Winry got out of the hug and allowed me and Ally to hug Eddy. It felt so good to finally be together again. That's the way it should be.

Ed pulled away from the hug and smiled. "I'm here to stay. . .I'll never leave you guys again."

Both Ally and me smiled and cried into Eddy's shoulder. This is truly a different ending thenI had expected. I guess happy ending do happen after all.

* * *

Riel: Well folks. . .that's it. the end of my story. If you guys want me to make a sequel or a prequel to this story by all means review reivew review this one first saying you want me to. i i get 100 reviews by september i might consider it and let you guys know. TTFN 


End file.
